Child of the morning
by Lady Snowblossom
Summary: Isis gives Atem permission to be selfish


Title: Child of the morning

Author: Lady Snowblossom

Rating: K

Pairings: None

Plot: Isis gives Atem permission to be selfish.

He remembered going to bed. Remembered the feel of the cool cotton of the sheets against his bare chest as he laid his head down on the cushions. Remembered closing his eyes against another empty day and emptier night.

But, now he stood in a place where his soul quailed. Before him stretched a desert plain, the sand dry and shifting in the breeze. Next to him, his ka stood solid as a man, he looked at himself and whispered, "Are we in the land of coming forth by day." His ka-spirit nodded and began to walk forward, its stride confident and sure.

He followed and in a few steps caught up with his shadow. As they walked, he prayed that the ancient priests and scribes had known the truth for his very life depended upon the old words of power.

As he walked, he felt THEIR eyes on him, waiting for him to make a mistake and leave his soul to their knives and judgement. "You feel them too, don't you." His ka whispered his voice barely audible over the breeze. "The Watchers."

"Yes." Atem said just as quietly. He glanced over at his other self, who nodded. And Atem began to pull the words from his memory. "In truth I walk. In the Hall of the Two Truths I walk. In Osiris' name, in Horus' name, in the name of Isis, Mother goddess, lady of the living and the dead, I defend me. From the bearers of knives, from the eaters of souls, from the Powers that wait upon the day of judgement, deliver me."

He felt the power of the words gather as he built a hall, stone by stone. It was dangerous to come to this place either living or dead. And if he didn't get names correct . . .

"This is the sky," he chanted softly, "This is the sun, that is the boat of Ra, that sails on the sea of the millions of years. This is sand, Red Land of the west, desert beyond the green fields of Egypt. This is life." The desert melted away to become cool granite paving stones. Around him, the Watchers began to circle: those creatures that were half man and half animal, their cruel knives at the ready.

His step faltered and his ka-spirit hissed, "Walk! In the name of life, walk!" And he walked, walked with hesitant steps toward that place where judgement awaited. Where his heart would be weighed against the feather of truth and his fate sealed. And as he walked his ka rejoined his body.

Would it be life or eternal death for him?

"Welcome, Pharaoh, I have been waiting for you."

Atem stopped in shock as the Watchers vanished and in their stead, stood a giant figure of a man with a jackal's head. "Anubis." He whispered and bowed low to the guide of souls.

"Rise, Lord of the Two Lands." Anubis rumbled, his words echoing in the vast vault. "Rise and follow me." Without waiting for Atem, the god turned and walked away leaving a trail of light like a beacon behind him.

Atem straightened quickly and keeping a respectful distance followed his guide in silence. As he walked the hall changed and became lighter. Up ahead of him, Anubis stopped and ushered him forward. Slowly, Atem walked into the Hall of Two Truths. His steps faltered and he stopped as he gazed around the vast space.

The hall consisted of a long room that stretched beyond where the eye could see. Lotus columns so tall the tops were invisible fronted walls of the finest granite. Exquisite paintings of people, gods, birds, reeds and water adorned the walls. Overhead, the night sky formed the ceiling.

He forced his eyes to the front of the room and noticed something for the first time; the room did not look as the ancient texts said. There was no scale to weigh his heart. No feather of Ma'at to use as a counter balance. And Amenti the soul-eater was no where to be seen. There was only a dais topped by a black granite throne. And a silver table with a small golden box resting on it.

"Isn't this the Hall of Two Truths?" He whispered to himself, as he wandered forward trying to make sense of it all.

"It is indeed, the hall."

He nearly leapt out of his skin at the softly spoken words. His startled eyes snapped to the side of the throne, where a small woman stood. Dressed in a black and yellow shift, she wore a collar of electrum and amber. A matching set of earrings dangled from her ears and four bracelets of gold, silver and electrum clanked together on each wrist.

Her face was serene as she stepped forward. Her skin was white, her eyes painted green with kohl around them and a line sweeping from one corner to her temple. Her hair fell black and straight to the bottom of her shoulder blades and she wore a crown of two cow's horns with a moon disc between.

"Mother Isis," he breathed falling to his knees, his forehead hitting the floor as he paid homage to the Lady of the Dead. Sweat beaded between his shoulder blades: the weight of her power nearly crushing him as he waited for the divine one to pass judgement.

"Rise, young One."

Immediately, Atem straightened and got to his feet. The goddess smiled and settled down upon the throne. Her bright eyes glittered as she gripped the arms and gazed at him. "Tell me, my young king, if you could have whatever your heart desired, what would that be?" She asked leaning forward eyeing him intently.

An image of his friends flashed through his mind, but he shook his head rejecting that possibility. "I have need of nothing, divine one." he answered and stepped back involuntarily as the goddess shook her own head at him.

"Atem, Atem," she chided him, "that is not what your mind just said, nor is it what your parents beg for you in my temple or in the temple of Ra." Isis tapped an electrum tipped nail against the arm of her seat, as she tilted her head and sighed. "I hadn't realized it would be so hard to get you to admit to wanting to return to the land of the living."

"Mighty one!" Atem cried appalled that she had read his heart so easily. "I never said, I wanted to return! My place is here!"

"Yes," she agreed, "your place is here, after all, you are Pharaoh. But, is it not also true that part of your heart yearns for the friends you left behind." At the look on his face, Isis sighed again. She leaned back against the back of the throne and closed her eyes for a brief moment. Opening them, she gazed at him with knowing eyes. "It is not easy, is it? To deny what your heart tells you for what your mind says is proper." She spoke more to herself than to him.

Atem remained silent – waiting.

She beckoned him closer and waited as he approached and placed one foot upon her dais. "No, young One, duty to your people has its place, but what of your duty to yourself."

Atem was shocked, 'what was she saying?' "Lady, my duty to my people, is my duty to myself." He answered carefully and was surprised when she frowned at him.

"And does fulfilling your duty to your people make you happy?" She asked pointedly. He opened his mouth, but he could force no polite lie past his suddenly constricted throat. "I thought not." She nodded satisfied.

Leaning forward, she speared him with a sharp gaze. "I will ask once again, and this time, I want the truth. If you could have anything your heart desired, what would it be."

"I would return to my friends." Atem's shoulders slumped as he finally admitted the truth that he had tried to hide even from himself. A tear slid down his bronzed cheek as he turned his head away from the goddess ashamed that he had chosen the living over the dead. "I would go back even if they no longer thought of me."

"No longer think of you!" Atem cringed. There was real anger in the goddess's voice as Isis got to her feet. "If you think so little of them, then perhaps, you shouldn't return." Isis walked angrily to the edge of the dais, her golden sandals slapping hard against the black granite. She held out her right hand and a bronze mirror appeared in it. She held out the mirror to him and commanded. "Come here and look within the mirror, and see how your friends remember you."

With shaking hands, Atem did as he was bid and taking the mirror gazed into its surface. Slowly, images began to form and he nearly dropped it, when he saw a familiar room – Yugi's living room. Staring intently he found he could see and hear quite clearly.

Tristan was moving around the room, setting up candles and lighting them as he went.

Joey was kneeling before a three-tiered stand adjusting a small picture with more by his knees. From out of the kitchen, Tea came carrying a tray full of small dishes, which she took to a small square table in the middle of the room and carefully kneeling, she placed the tray on the floor and began to unload the dishes onto the table.

He could see strips of beef skewered on bamboo, pickled vegetables, two trays of his favorite sushi with dipping sauces, and cream cheese stuffed wonton rolls. "Yugi," Tea called as she picked up her tray. "We're ready for the rest!" She slid the tray out of the way under an end table, as Yugi and his grandfather appeared in the doorway: each with a tray of his own.

"Looking good, Yug!" Joey commented as he reached for the next of the pictures, "I think Atem would be pleased with the way we're remembering him."

"Yes," Gramps answered, " I believe he would." Yugi smiled, but said nothing as he handed Tea a fruit laden tray. There were figs, grapes, and pomegranates, along with thick dark slabs of cake oozing rich honey. Gramps tray held a teapot and a number of cups. Tea placed all on the table and smiled. "There, all done. How are you doing, Joey?"

"Done here as well, Tea." Joey slid backwards and settled on his haunches, as Tristan joined him. Tea left the table and sank down gracefully near Tristan; carefully leaving enough space to form an aisle. Yugi settled down next to her.

"Ready, Grandfather?" Yugi looked over his shoulder at the older man, who was now standing next to the light switch, where he had gone after giving Tea the tea things.

"Just a moment." Gramps replied, turning off the lights. The candles Tristan had set up filled the room with a warm glow. Their shadows danced in the flickering light, as Gramps walked between the four teenagers. He stopped and bowed to the largest and centermost of the pictures, Joey had set up.

Atem gasped as he got a good look at the picture; it was actually an oil painting – of him! He stood straight and proud, his expression determined. His clothing was rich: a cloth of gold kilt and a linen tunic that was so fine it was nearly see through. Leather sandals with thin strips studded with jasper adorned his feet. His jewelry was gold and jasper: rings, earrings and armlets. His wild bangs were held back by a golden ribbon that snaked down his back. And to complete the ensemble he wore a cloak of royal purple.

So stunned was he, he barely heard Gramps say, "Who wants to start?"

'Still believe they do not remember you." The goddess asked gently, as she rested her hands on Atem's shoulders.

"I'm a fool." He answered still gazing into the mirror as Yugi got to his feet.

She reached out and took the mirror, ignoring Atem's moan of protest. Her eyes were smiling as she gazed into the pleading crimson gaze.

Gently, she drew him upon to the dais and led him to the silver table. Standing beside it, she put down the mirror and rested her right hand upon the small golden box and turned to face Atem. "Within this box is a scroll, upon it is written a spell that will send you back to the living as a man, my child. This is the god's gift to you for defeating Zorc, not once, but twice. You didn't hesitate to risk everything to save the world and this is the least we can do to honor that sacrifice."

Atem felt his heart race as he gazed back at Isis, "Divine One, I am not worthy of such a gift." He felt his hands ache to take the box and open it and he knew then, that even if he had wanted to, he couldn't reject this gift.

Isis smiled as if reading his mind and lifted the box and held it out to him. "Take it and read, young king, for tonight is the night of the full moon, when my power is greatest." As he took the box, she reached out and cupped his cheek, her eyes shining with pride.

"Thank you, lady," he breathed, "but I need to say goodbye to my father and the rest." She shook her head; "there is no need. They have been seeing all in their dreams and they wish you well." She opened the box for him and when he withdrew the scroll, she took back the box and replaced it on the table. She gazed up at the sky and nodded.

"Atem," She said urgently, "go, now! Go the center of the room and read the spell aloud!" Even as she spoke, she urged him around and forward. Atem hurried off the dais, clutching the precious roll of papyrus and sprinted for the area, she commanded him to go to. He fumbled the roll open and began to read, as he did so the hall began to disappear.

The last words he heard were "Go with my blessing, oh worthy son of Egypt."

"One of my favorite memories of Atem, is when I asked Tea to show him around and try to talk to him about his . . . Yugi trailed off as suddenly a light appeared off to his right. He stumbled backwards as his grandfather grabbed him and dragged him further away from whatever was happening.

"Get behind me, kids!" the old man ordered as he glanced around for something to use as a weapon. They scrambled to obey with Joey and Tristan stepping in front of Tea to shield her. "Yugi," he said over his shoulder, "I'm going to try and delay whatever this is. I want you and the others to run for it, understand."

"Gramps, I'm not leaving you!" Yugi yelled back.

"Do as I say!"

"Look!" Tea cried, "look at the light! Its' fading!"

They all looked and indeed, the light was slowly beginning to disappear. As they watched, a figure became visible and they all stared in disbelief.

"Isn't that?"

"It can't be!"

"Hello everyone, miss me?" Atem asked softly, his own eyes locked on his small partner, who seemed frozen in place.

Yugi felt his eyes fill with tears as he gazed in wonder at his aibou, who dropped a roll of paper to the floor and held out a hand to him. "Aibou?"

"Atem!" Yugi screamed and darted across the room to leap into the Egyptian's arms. He buried his face in Atem's neck and sobbed wildly, his hot tears falling on Atem's shoulder. Yugi's mad dash broke everyone else's paralysis and they charged at the pair. Atem laughed in delight as he was hugged, kissed, shook and pummeled.

The mad melee went on for several minutes, before Gramps finally shouted, "All right! That's enough! We're never going to find out anything, if you lot won't let the man alone so he can tell us what's going on!" Reluctantly, the quintet broke apart and Gramps nodded, "now, let's all go sit at the table and let Atem tell us his story."

Yugi grabbed Atem's hand and dragged him over to the table and pushed him down, before dropping down to his left. Joey went to sit on Atem's right, but Tea shoved him out of the way and claimed the spot for herself.

"Hey!" Joey started to complain, but Tristan shot an elbow into his ribs and gave him a look that shut him up. So, he settled for a spot across from the pharaoh and Tristan sat next to him. Gramps took the foot of the table. Once settled, they all gave Atem an expectant look and he smiled. "I don't know, where to begin." He said quietly.

"At the beginning works for me." Joey grunted as he took another shot from Tristan. "Tristan." He warned.

"Joey, hush!" Tea admonished and the blonde subsided.

"Let's start with how did you come to be back." Yugi asked softly.

Atem smiled. "I was told it was all right to be selfish."


End file.
